Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of preparing a compound having a pyridazino structure, namely ethyl{6-[ethyl-(2-hydroxypropyl)amino]-3-pyridazinyl}hydrazinocarboxylate. This compound exhibits a strong and lasting antihypertensive activity and causes retention of neither sodium nor liquids in the patients treated with it.